Ashii and CoD's Adventures Somewhere in DBZland
by Goza and Frieu
Summary: basically, its like the title. Ashii and CoD have some strange ideas and fun with those poor loveable DBZers. Its funny, and not as stupid as you might think it is. Or not.


Adventures in Dragon Land!!

(Cuz I know the title of this storie)

Written By: DUH!! Ashii Black and Child of the Dragon

Disclaimer: 

COD: Okay, I'm thinking of giving grief to those people who need disclaimers in their storys to make the world all nice and warm and fuzzy. People, do I look like Akira Toriyama? Then what in those puny little minds makes you think I would be him? You can worship me as Akira Toriyama if you want, I'm just gonna laugh at you. Then I'm gonna throw eggs at you. Then I'm gonna kill Goku. I'm just kidding. I love Goku. We all love Goku. If you don't love Goku, eggs would be thrown at you. And nobody likes to be different. So lets all be the same. Lets all hold hands and sing a song that makes us feel happy. ::Takes the hands of her readers and sings.:: "I love you, you love me, we're one happy Family...." ::Readers give her terrified looks.:: No? Okay, but remember, I love you and so dose Goku. So love Goku back.

........Yeah Okay Ashii is just gonna have to put her disclaimer in the next chapter cuz I'm posting this now....

Chapter 1: Exploitation of the Couples 

"Goku and Piccolo would make the best couple because they are so different! Opposites attracted and I'm sorry Ashii but Vegeta and Goku have too much in common."

"But that's exactly why Goku and Vegeta would go toward each other! Because they are the last of the Saiyans, It's only natural that they would want to reproduce more pure bred Saiyans and to do that they need to have two pure bred Saiyans mating! So Goku and Vegeta are perfect for each other!!"

"But it would never work out!!"

"Yes it would!"

"What about Vegeta and Cooler? Huh? What happens to Cooler?"

"He can have Piccolo!!"

"Whatever."

"You know, Tein and Yamcha should so get together."

"Yamcha isn't gay though."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. You can just tell he's not gay. He's not even Bi." 

"We need to bring him out. He is so Tein's type."

"What are you girls doing?"

"GOHAN!!" the two girls said in unison. They turned around to face him and CoD blushed slightly. "We weren't doing anything," she said.

"Actually, we were talking about the last of the Saiyans and how much they love each other," Ashii replied bluntly.

"They do not love each other!! It was a fling if Vegeta and Goku even got together at all!!" CoD cried.

"Um," Gohan started and smiled half-heartedly. "I don't think I wanna hear this..."

"Fine!" CoD said giving in to Ashii's hurt look. "They got together just to please you." Ashii laughed and hugged her friend. 

"But Gohan, I'm positive that you and cell go so good together! Or you and Raditz."

CoD nodded. "Yes but - WHAT?!"

Ashii rolled her eyes. "CoD, did you really think that Raditz just kept Gohan in his little pod because he wanted to blackmail Goku? No, he and Gohan had Wild Monkey Sex!"

"WHAT?!" Gohan cried. "He did no such thing!!" The boy covered his chest and stepped away from the girls. CoD tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Gohan and Raditz would make a cute couple. So, how did everybody get together; I know Yamcha and Bulma were first."

"Then who came next? Vegeta and Goku?" Ashii asked hopefully.

"No! They were still 12 years old!!" CoD cried. "I believe Krillin and Goku were next. Then Goku and Piccolo."

"Krillin and Goku?" Ashii questioned.

"Yeah, what do you think Master Roshi taught them from those magazines? He didn't teach them how to read Sweetie."

Ashii nodded. "So they Goku and Piccolo had a fight when Goku began lusting for Vegeta. They broke up and Goku made hot, rapid, Wild Monkey Sex to Vegeta!" she exclaimed.

"But then Yamcha and Bulma broke up because Yamcha was looking at girls to much. To spite Yamcha, Bulma grabbed Vegeta and the two made Trunks."

"Then Yamcha went to Tein and Tein mended Yamcha's broken heart by showing him the awesome powers of the Gays!"

"But Yamcha isn't gay," CoD pointed out.

"Have you never heard of rape Woman?" Ashii replied.

"Well now I'm really scared of Tein."

"Then Frieza came into the DB boys life's and mind raped Goku reputably..."

"And that brought about Goza and Freu..." (Note 4rm CoD: Pronouced Free-U.)

"And when Cooler saw what Frieza had, he took Vegeta. But Cooler couldn't reproduce like Frieza could, so their love-hate relationship didn't last."

"And in the meanwhile, Raditz took Gohan away and showed him the power of Saiyans in bed."

Both girls looked to Gohan who stared at them with wide eyes. "Um, no comment," he said slowly. 

"But then came the hard part: Goten and Trunks got together but - wait, who is Goten the love child of?" CoD asked.

"Uh, I think he was Goku and Gohan's love child. Goku's a slut." Ashii replied laughing at Gohan's terrified face. 

"So Goten and Trunks are still together?"

"Oh yeah! I got pictures! Hee-hee!" Ashii exclaimed tittering so loudly that the whole DBZ cast came running. "But true love blossomed before Goku was even born."

"Ah, yes."

"Frieza and Zarbon," The girls sighed together.

"They met and it was love at first sight."

"It was a love that none could match," Ashii continued. "But that damn boy Bardock got in the way of their love and raped Frieza! DAMN HIM!!"

"Booze me Goku, booze me," CoD muttered. 

"You guys are sick!" Vegeta said once he realized what they were talking about. CoD licked his face and Vegeta smacked her upside the head.

"So was Goku born as a result of Bardock and Frieza?" CoD asked rubbing the back of her head. 

"No, Goku was born to King Vegeta and Bardock remember? It was because King Vegeta was had been raped by Dodoria and Bardock was seeking revenge. Our lovely Prince Vegeta here was the first love child of King Vegeta and Bardock," Ashii explained.

"Then Goku and Vegeta can't have sex cuz it would be incest!" CoD cried.

"Your point?" Ashii smiled.

CoD rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"Incest Rocks! What's wrong with that?" Ashii asked. 

"The fact that your talking about me and Vegeta Loving each other!" Goku exclaimed and huddled close to Chichi. 

"So are Chichi and Bulma together?" Ashii asked.

"No they tried it but it didn't work out. Chichi actually loved Android 18. Poor Chichi. Android 18 loves Android 17."

"And that's from someone who was saying incest is wrong a few lines back."

"I never said it was wrong."

"I thought that 17 raped both Gohan and Trunks?" 

"Yes, but 17 doesn't love 18 and Gohan really loves. . . wait, Gohan who do you love?"

Gohan cowered in the corner. "What the...?"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways," Ashii waved it away. "So I think Chiaotzu loves Khail..."

"WHAT?!" the entire cast screamed.

"Where did Khail come from?" CoD asked.

"Uh...I think that was when I was...Never mind that was a dream. Sorry Blond Moment."

"So why are you here?" asked Vegeta.

CoD smiled at Vegeta and climbed onto his back. "Vegeta!" she said in a sweet tone and poked his nose. "No reason. Me and Ashii felt like torturing you all in person for once."

"If it feels like there's claws digging into your back, it's trying to possess you!" Ashii said and the two girls fell over laughing. The DB boys looked at them, completely lost to their insane little worlds.

*End Chapter 1*


End file.
